


Гравитация

by escuadrilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Если бы люди были космическими объектами, Тони Старк был бы сверхмассивной чёрной дырой.





	Гравитация

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на фест «Три слова» в Stark & Strange community

Может быть, думать об этом сейчас — слишком рано. А может быть — вероятнее всего — уже слишком поздно. Не вовремя. Неуместно, нелепо. Но сейчас — когда он поднимается на палубу и видит Тони, уже сидящего на корме, он не может, да и не хочет думать ни о чём другом.

Рваные джинсовые шорты в пятнах солярки, расстёгнутая рубашка, видавшие виды яхтенные мокасины. Одну ногу вытянул, другой болтает за бортом. Коричневая туфля с белой подошвой качается на кончиках пальцев, обнажая полоску незагорелой кожи. Рядом с Тони крутится маленький робот, похожий на краба. Сражается крошечными клешнями с его пальцами, пытаясь отнять что-то — кажется, гаечный ключ. Пальцы Тони легко отражают атаки, утренний бриз треплет отросшие волосы, а сам он смотрит куда-то вдаль.

Небо голубое, чистое, будто бы здесь его каждую ночь перед рассветом моют со стиральным порошком. На горизонте в розоватой дымке виднеется один из райских островков, щедро рассыпанных по Карибскому морю. Красиво. Очень красиво. Но самое красивое — прямо перед его глазами.

Стивен мог бы смотреть на Тони Старка вечно, но тогда его кофе остынет. 

Тони вскидывает голову и с удовлетворённым мычанием забирает из его рук чашку. Гаечный ключ оказывается в клешнях робота.

— Что он делает? — спрашивает Стивен. 

— Вообще — помогает в мастерской со всякими мелкими деталями. А сейчас — бездельничает и подворовывает. Вертелся рядом, когда я собирал дорожную сумку, потом куда-то запропастился. А сегодня выхожу наверх — вот он, здравствуйте, колесит по палубе. Нелегал, вот он кто.

Маленький робот, будто бы поняв, что говорят о нём — хотя в случае роботов Тони это было вполне возможно, — выпускает гаечный ключ и издаёт писк, в котором слышится возмущение.

Стивен садится на корточки, протягивает руку. Робот тычется в его ладонь тёплой стальной лапкой.

— Может, ему тоже нужен был отпуск, — говорит Стивен.

Тони фыркает, утыкаясь носом в чашку. Но вокруг глаз собираются морщинки.

Сейчас, устраиваясь со своей чашкой напротив, Стивен может думать только об одном: как это — целовать Тони Старка?

 

* * *

В научно-популярной книжке по астрофизике, которую дал ему Тони — в ответ на просьбу посоветовать что-нибудь для начинающих, когда Стивен вдруг понял, что о магической картине мира знает уже немало, а вот представления о физической до сих пор находятся на уровне старших классов школы, — есть эта картинка о гравитации. На ней показано, как массивные объекты искривляют пространственно-временную ткань, продавливая её своей тяжестью. Их планета — совсем маленькую. Солнце — побольше. Массивные звёзды — ещё больше. Чем массивнее объект, тем сильнее он искривляет пространство, тем сильнее замедляется рядом с ним время, тем сильнее он влияет на движение объектов помельче, оказавшихся рядом. Но настоящие повелители гравитации — это чёрные дыры. Объекту, попавшему в силовое поле чёрной дыры, никогда его не покинуть, даже если он будет двигаться со скоростью света. Ему остаётся только скользить в её бесконечную глубину.

Если бы люди были космическими объектами, он, Стивен Стрэндж, Верховный маг Земли, был бы, конечно, звездой. Довольно массивной звездой, значительно искривляющей пространство-время, в особенности время, и оказывающей немалое влияние на объекты, попадающие в её гравитационное поле.

Тони Старк — Тони Старк был бы сверхмассивной чёрной дырой, вокруг которой вращается галактика. Или даже вся Вселенная. Его, Стивена Стрэнджа, вселенная — так уж точно.   
Сухой факт физической картины мира. 

Что с этим фактом делать, он совершенно не представляет.

 

* * *

Большие совещания Мстителей дважды в месяц — единственное общество, в котором Стивен нынче бывает. Все начинают подтягиваться чуть ли не за час, чтобы пообщаться: для обычных миссий большая команда разбивается на группы, и часто так получается, что только на совещаниях все оказываются в одном месте в одно время. Стивен обычно появляется за несколько минут до начала, ссылаясь на занятость. Он со всеми успел неплохо познакомиться, с кем-то уже сражался бок о бок, но если не считать Тони, то с командой он всё ещё не чувствует себя по-настоящему своим. Особенно с той её половиной, которая уцелела после Щелчка и вместе с которой Тони вернул к жизни половину Вселенной. И его самого.

Тони всегда заходит в зал последним, минута в минуту к назначенному времени, и занимает своё кресло за большим круглым столом. Для Тони всегда оставляют «его» кресло, напротив большого экрана. Все остальные каждый раз усаживаются кто куда. Даже Капитан Америка.

Когда Тони только пригласил его присутствовать на совещаниях, Стивен осторожно сказал, что обещать не может, но постарается. За прошедшие полгода он не пропустил ни одной встречи, но каждый раз Тони, занимая своё место, ищет его взглядом и кивает с едва заметной улыбкой. 

Может быть, Стивену это только кажется. Может быть, ему просто хочется так думать.

Сегодня они продолжают обсуждать присоединение Земли к Корпусу Нова, чтобы выразить комиссии ООН по межпланетным связям своё единое мнение. На экране сменяют друг друга выдержки из проекта соглашения, исчёрканные красным. Тони — за присоединение, большинство — против, дискуссия разгорается как пожар в сухом лесу. На первых собраниях Стивену иногда казалось, что половина сидящих за этим столом ненавидит друг друга, и все ненавидят Тони, но «его» кресло и тот факт, что Тони никогда не перебивают, постепенно убедили его в том, что первое впечатление обманчиво. Миролюбивый Лэнг вклинивается между ожесточённо спорящими Тони и Стивом Роджерсом — мол, может, всё-таки проголосуем? Те в один голос отвечают: «Мы не голосуем». Когда очередь доходит до Стивена, он высказывает ряд аргументов «за». Сидящий напротив Клинт Бартон громко фыркает: «Док как всегда». Да, так получается, что доктор Стрэндж практически всегда согласен с Железным Человеком, но Стивен честно старается отделять личное отношение к Тони от рабочих вопросов. 

Совещание заканчивается предсказуемо: обсуждение оставшихся спорных моментов, говорит Тони, переносится на следующую встречу. Но потом он добавляет неожиданное:

— Я беру отпуск, так что следующие три недели трепать вам нервы будет Кэп. Не шалите, слушайтесь папочку.

Стив Роджерс с улыбкой закатывает глаза. Кэрол Дэнверс одобрительно показывает большой палец, Питер — пардон, Человек-Паук, — издаёт радостный вопль. Брюс Беннер, сидящий слева, бормочет под нос: «Давно пора». Джеймс Роудс, сидящий справа, почему-то невесело качает головой.

Стивен, разумеется, рад за Тони.

Стивен думает: он не увидит Тони целых три недели.

Тони, как обычно, закапывается в бумагах, лежащих перед ним на столе — он всегда покидает зал последним. Стивен, как обычно, немного медлит, пока все расходятся. Этой уловкой он в последний раз пользовался ещё в университете, после лекций по нейрофизиологии доктора Никсона, своего тогдашнего кумира, потом не раз замечал, как то же самое проделывают его собственные интерны в святой уверенности, что Стивен не видит их насквозь, а теперь вот сам он надеется, что Тони не замечает его дешёвые ухищрения, когда предлагает, как обычно, выпить кофе — «чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать тебе бессмысленно потраченное время». 

Стивен собирается отдать ему книгу по астрофизике, которую прочитал, и попросить что-нибудь менее научное и более популярное. 

— Я уезжаю кататься на яхте, — говорит Тони, едва они оказываются у него в кабинете. — Хочешь со мной?

Вопрос Тони застаёт его врасплох.

Стивен спрашивает, отчаянно стараясь, чтобы голос его прозвучал как можно небрежнее:

— Ты один?

Тони кивает, протягивая чашку:

— Ага. Выхожу из порта Майами в эту пятницу. Обещают особенно отличную погоду.

Разумеется, Стивен соглашается. 

Разумеется, погода тут ни при чём.

 

* * *

Договориться с Вонгом, чтобы тот заменил его на посту Хранителя Храма, оказалось на удивление просто. Заготовив речь, включающую в себя отсылки к трудовому кодексу США, Стивен приготовился было к изматывающим препирательствам, однако Вонг сказал ровно два слова — те же самые, что и Брюс Беннер накануне: давно пора. Так что всё свободное время, оставшееся до пятницы, Стивен посвятил походу по распродажам: из «светской» одежды у него были только джинсы, несколько футболок и джемперов, что совершенно не годилось для прогулки на яхте. Скудных сбережений от магических консультаций хватило на приличные шорты и несколько светлых льняных рубашек. 

— Ты там не больно-то к роскоши привыкай, — напутствовал Вонг, когда Стивен открыл портал к причалу номер девять яхтенной стоянки Майями. — И привези магнитик. 

Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, Стивен провёл несколько дней на шикарной белоснежной яхте — по приглашению своего пациента, сталелитейного магната, которому удалил опухоль, считавшуюся неоперабельной. На яхте был кинотеатр на сто мест, два шеф-повара, поле для мини-гольфа, вертолётная площадка, четыре бассейна и парикмахерская для собак. Название у яхты было какое-то значительное и изысканное: то ли «Империя», то ли «Виктория», то ли «Магнолия». Стивен неплохо отдохнул: с хозяином встречался только за ужином, к которому тот являлся в белом смокинге и немедленно утыкался в биржевые сводки, его юная супруга-супермодель по первому же слову прекратила свои изящные намёки, и Стивен почти всё время провёл, читая на палубе или просто глядя на горизонт.

Открывая портал, Стивен пытается представить себе Тони в такой обстановке — и у него отчего-то совершенно не получается. Но в списке «Форбс» тот определённо находится выше, чем его прооперированный магнат, а следовательно…

Яхта Тони Старка оказывается парусно-моторным судёнышком. Всего две спальных каюты, каждая размером с половину лифта на базе «Мстителей», и кают-компания, совмещённая с крошечной кухней. Тони инспектирует полки, сверяясь со списком: растворимый кофе, консервы, крекеры, аптечка. Целую полку занимают коробки с чаем в пакетиках. Зачем столько? 

Судно определённо не новое, хотя все поверхности сверкают чистотой. Тони коротко рассказывает, что купил яхту зимой девяносто второго года, прямо в этом порту, и едва оформив покупку и не умея даже толком управлять, на три месяца уплыл в Атлантику. Из их разговоров за кофе Стивен уже знает достаточно фактов о жизни Тони, чтобы не задавать вопросов.

Яхта Тони называется «Светлячок».

 

* * *

Первые два дня Стивен проводит не так, как он себе нафантазировал, а передвигаясь на полусогнутых ногах между койкой и сортиром. «Гальюном», — поправляет, посмеиваясь, этот засранец, отпаивая его между приступами крепко заваренным чаем. Из пакетиков. Новая льняная рубашка неприятно колет взмокшую кожу. В очередной раз открывая глаза, Стивен обнаруживает на столике стопку божественно мягких футболок. Тони говорит, что по первому его слову повернёт яхту обратно в порт, но есть смысл перетерпеть и привыкнуть. Когда вестибулярный аппарат ненадолго приходит в себя, Стивен думает — чем портить Тони отпуск, может, лучше просто открыть портал в Храм. Но проваливается в сон, не успев даже поднять потяжелевшую руку.

Утром третьего дня Стивен просыпается другим человеком. Лёгкость в теле, звенящая пустота в голове. Из приоткрытой двери пахнет жареным беконом — от запаха текут слюнки, желудок сводит от голода, и это ощущение никогда ещё не было таким приятным. Одевшись и выйдя из каюты, Стивен делает несколько шагов по лестнице, ведущей на палубу. Яркое солнце поначалу ослепляет, а когда глаза привыкают к свету, он видит Тони, стоящего за штурвалом. 

Он кажется помолодевшим лет на десять. Ладони свободно обхватывают блестящую сталь. Тони будто бы создан для того, чтобы держать руль в руках. А то, что Стивен замирает на месте, не в силах перестать пялиться — это просто… ну, допустим, гравитация. На него такого физически невозможно не смотреть.

Заметив его, Тони широко улыбается:

— С возвращением в мир живых! Как насчёт завтрака?

 

* * *

Через час налетает шторм. Только что было ясно и солнечно — и вот в небе будто разливают пузырь с чернилами, тут и там сверкают молнии, дождь исхлёстывает лицо, через палубу переливаются волны. 

— В этом месте всегда так! — кричит Тони, кидая ему прорезиненный плащ. — Скоро перестанет.

Тони в одиночку управляется со снастями — узлами, парусами, мачтами, непонятно для чего существующими в таком количестве. Стивен впервые за долгое время чувствует себя совершенно бесполезным. Когда на яхту обрушивается следующая волна, он пытается поймать её в портал, но Тони кричит с другого борта:

— Не делай это, так я не чувствую лодку!

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — орёт Стивен, вцепившись в какую-то торчащую штуковину и перебирая ногами по скользкой палубе.

— Всё в норме! Это просто шторм! — кричит Тони. Яхта ложится на бок, самая высокая мачта касается волны. — Спустись лучше вниз и задрай люк!

Стивен спускается по лестнице едва ли не на карачках. Перед тем как захлопнуть крышку люка, бросает взгляд на Тони. Тот стоит на мостике, широко расставив ноги. Волосы налипли на лоб. Шквал ветра едва не срывает с него плащ. 

На лице Тони мерцает сумасшедшая улыбка.

Кажется, он подмигивает ему. 

Стивен задраивает люк, как велено.

 

* * *

К вечеру море становится гладким и тихим, будто было таким всегда, от начала времён. Огненные всполохи в небе сменяются россыпью звёзд. Тони откупоривает бутылку вина, Стивен сооружает ужин. А ночью — ночью приходит кошмар. 

У Стивена всегда были яркие сны — даже в те годы, когда его жизнь состояла из операций, дежурств и научных статей, а уж когда он начал практиковать магию, образы в его снах как с цепи сорвались. Но после Возвращения всё закончилось. Да, прежде у него бывали и кошмары — об аварии, о Дормамму, о всё новых и новых угрозах его миру, о которых он узнавал каждый день своей жизни. Но вот уже полгода он видит в своих снах лишь одно: пустоту Камня Души. И только иногда — вот и сегодня — ему снится, будто через толщу желтоватой водицы у себя под ногами он видит измождённое лицо Тони, видит другую, космическую пустоту за иллюминатором его корабля, слышит его судорожные вдохи. И ничем, совершенно ничем не может ему помочь.

Лицо Тони — живое, обеспокоенное — вдруг оказывается прямо у него перед глазами. Стивен чувствует тёплые ладони на своих плечах. Он позволяет себе придвинуться ближе. Тони гладит его по спине.

— Всё хорошо, — шепчет. — Всё хорошо. Пустоты больше нет.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — хрипло спрашивает Стивен.

— Питеру тоже снится это.

— А тебе? — вырывается у него.

— А мне — больше ничего.

Они выходят на палубу. Стивен вдыхает прохладный воздух. Занимается рассвет, сна больше нет ни в одном глазу. У Тони, видно, тоже. Они облокачиваются на перила. Внизу тихо плещется тёмная вода. 

— Как тебе удалось выкроить целых три недели в своём расписании? — спрашивает Стивен.

Тони отвечает не сразу:

— Отпуск был согласован за два года. Это должен был быть медовый месяц.

Вот же чёрт. Мог бы и сам сообразить.

— Мне очень жаль.

Новость об отмене свадьбы Тони появилась вскоре после Возвращения. Вирджинию Поттс, поразительно красивую женщину со смелым строгим лицом Стивен с тех пор не раз видел на базе. 

— Всё это сильно нас изменило, — помолчав, говорит Тони. — Мы по-прежнему идеальные партнёры. Просто… не во всём. У неё кто-то есть. Кажется, очень хороший. Надёжный.

— Как ты… вообще? — неуклюже спрашивает Стивен.

Тони опять долго молчит. Стивен смотрит, как в молочном небе гаснут звёзды.

— Я не знаю. У меня сбились все настройки. Иногда мне кажется, что больше ничего плохого никогда ни с кем не случится. Иногда мне кажется, что я моргну — и всё исчезнет. Я и с этим отпуском тянул до последнего, но вот всё-таки решился. Наверное, я хочу вспомнить, как это — когда тебе просто хорошо.

 

* * *

На четвёртый день они впервые сходят на берег. Объедаются креветками в ресторанчике прямо в гавани, шатаются по нарядному белому городку. Днём чья-то свадьба, на закате чьи-то похороны, вечером футбольный матч с большим экраном на главной площади. Тони везде моментально узнают. Им нигде не приходится оплачивать счёт. В сувенирной лавке, куда Стивен утянул за собой Тони, вспомнив о магнитике для Вонга, хозяин снимает со стены огромное старинное зеркало, на которое Тони просто посмотрел, и не отпускает их, пока тот не соглашается принять в подарок хотя бы маленькую картину с маяком. Мстителей любят все, но Железного Человека — особенно. Все на этой планете — и многие за её пределами — знают, что без него Возвращения бы не было. 

Тони сияет искренней улыбкой, со всеми фотографируется — с туристами и местными, с юными барышнями, со стариками и бесчисленными детьми, какому-то мальчишке пишет е-мейл на клочке салфетки. 

На пятый день Тони говорит: 

— Ты не против, если мы проведём какое-то время в открытом море?

 

* * *

На шестой день Стивен перестаёт считать дни. Дни становятся одинаковыми — одинаково лучшими в его жизни.

До завтрака они с Тони плавают, ныряя в обжигающе прохладный океан прямо с палубы. Стивен находит в своей каюте магнитолу с кассетой внутри — настоящей кассетой, правда, без этикетки. Он выносит магнитолу на палубу, втыкает в розетку шнур, и над океанской гладью разносится барабанная дробь «Innuendo». На втором куплете Тони переворачивает в руках швабру, которой смывал с палубы воду, и голосом Фредди Мерькьюри принимается орать в неё, как в микрофон, о том, что они не перестанут пытаться — до конца времён, до конца времён. Фредди умолкает перед «испанской» серединой, Тони косится на него. Стивен виртуозно исполняет гитарное соло на упаковке бекона. Проходящий мимо них катер замедляет ход и протяжно гудит. Ветер доносит чьи-то аплодисменты.

Ему, оказывается, тоже позарез нужно было вспомнить, как это — когда тебе просто хорошо.

Днём Тони учит его управлять яхтой. Стивен не держал в руках руля со времён аварии, но быстро вспоминает, как это здорово — чувствовать, как несущаяся вперёд махина подчиняется легчайшему его движению. В какой-то из дней, когда они ненадолго заходят в порт очередного островка, чтобы пополнить запасы воды и еды, Стивен сам швартует яхту. Убирает паруса, сбрасывает ход, делает по марине круг, находит удачное место для стоянки, разворачивает судно, командует Тони, когда выпускать якорь, а со швартовами управляется при помощи магии. 

— Ты всему так быстро учишься? — спрашивает Тони, перепрыгивая на пирс. 

Стивен небрежно пожимает плечами и прячет улыбку. Улыбка у него в этот момент должна быть совершенно идиотская.

На закате, когда они встают на якорь, Стивен выполняет несколько форм из Тайцзи, чтобы не растерять наработанные навыки. Тони иногда присоединяется, но чаще устраивается на корме с планшетом или какой-нибудь книгой, состоящей из одних формул. Возможно, Стивену это лишь кажется, но всякий раз, когда он бросает на Тони взгляд, тот быстро отводит глаза. Стивен немного смущается, но ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится, когда Тони смотрит. 

Ближе к ночи, когда становится прохладно, они валяются на диване в кают-компании, смотрят старые рок-концерты и чёрно-белые комедии, читают — каждый своё, перебрасываются идеями, Тони берёт с него обещание, что сразу после отпуска он поможет ему с разработкой мозгового имплантата для улучшения памяти. В какой-то из вечеров Стивен читает о сверхмассивных чёрных дырах — их гравитация так велика, что область сингулярности в их центре расположена очень, очень глубоко, и если какому-нибудь космонавту вздумается попасть в силовое поле такой чёрной дыры, он даже не сразу почувствует её притяжение.

— Представляешь… — начинает Стивен, но тут тяжёлая голова Тони соскальзывает с его плеча на колени. Стивен дочитывает главу, перебирая завитки волос у него на макушке. Начинает следующую, хотя не собирался.

Это просто гравитация. С ней ничего не поделать.

За полночь, аккуратно переместив Тони на его койку, накрыв одеялом и затворив за собой дверь, Стивен заходит в душевую. Кончает за полминуты, потом долго лежит в постели, думает — какого чёрта он творит, у него только-только чудом появился друг, настоящий, каких никогда не было, с которым так хорошо, с которым он за целых полгода умудрился даже ни разу не поругаться, а он…

Напридумывал себе красивых метафор. Какого чёрта.

Зато вместо безмолвной пустоты ему снится, как Тони с воплями сигает в воду, и она разлетается тучей серебряных брызг. 

 

* * *

Причалить к острову и сходить вечером в бар было идеей Тони. Стивен провёл бы этот день так же, как все предыдущие, но вдруг оказывается, что день этот — двадцатый. Предпоследний. И всё вдруг идёт куда-то не туда.

Голоса, музыка, запахи, мельтешащая толпа, цветные прожекторы, то и дело прорезающие полутьму — всё это оглушает. Единственные свободные места — на углу барной стойки. Заказав по коктейлю, они продолжают разговор, начатый ещё на яхте, но Стивен не слышит половину слов, ни его, ни своих. На Тони чёрная шляпа, и Стивен даже не видит его глаза. 

Тони что-то кричит ему на ухо.

— Я не слышу! — кричит Стивен. — Я вообще ничего не слышу!

— Говорю: потанцуй со мной! — Стивен читает по его губам.

Стивен мотает головой. Нет, вокруг молодые разгорячённые тела, вокруг все двигаются так красиво и так непринужденно, будто музыка у них в крови. А он нелепо смотрится на танцполе. Он точно знает, однажды видел себя на записи Кристины с больничного корпоратива.

— Передумай! — кричит Тони. И кажется, ещё — «пожалуйста». Наверное, ему послышалось.

А потом Тони соскальзывает со стула, надвигает ещё глубже свою шляпу и идёт в толпу.

Стивен остаётся на месте, как приклеенный. 

Но смотреть-то он может?

Тони как-то сразу оказывается в центре танцпола. Поначалу то, что он делает, и танцем-то не назовёшь. Он просто стоит, едва качая головой, даже не в такт музыке — а слегка опережая, и оттого кажется, будто музыка рождается прямо в нём. А люди вокруг смотрят на него, будто на тихий огонь единственной свечи в темноте. Но вот в движение приходят плечи, бёдра, всё его гибкое тело — и Тони превращается в пламя. 

К нему тут же притирается какой-то мужчина — молодой и, если быть объективным, отчаянно красивый. Танцует идеально — технично, разнообразно, немного агрессивно, хоть и без свободы Тони, и без его мягкости. Но Стивену не нравятся ни его блестящие волосы, ни блестящие взгляды, которые тот бросает на Тони. 

Стивен поднимается со стула.

Что он может дать ему?

«Всё», — с готовностью шепчет внутренний голос.

«Твоё “всё” — это скверный характер, опасная работа, крайняя степень интроверсии и сосредоточенность на мельчайших движениях собственного эго? — тут же перебивает другой голос, тот, которого Стивен обычно слушается. — С чего ты взял, что ты ему вообще нравишься? Он сам по себе такой — открытый, яркий, добрый. В такого любой влюбится. Дорожил бы дружбой, пока и её не испортил. Чем ты лучше других?» 

«Я просто хочу с ним потанцевать», — обрывает Стивен.

Он продирается сквозь толпу, грохочущая музыка разрывает его изнутри. Тони, вскинув руки над головой, движется в своём завораживающем трансе. «Блестящий» уже примеряется сзади к его талии. Стивен оттесняет его плечом. Тот что-то возмущённо шипит. У Стивена под кожей вспыхивает желание открыть под ним портал в море, а лучше — врезать в зубы, но «блестящий» тут, в общем-то, ни при чём, Стивен, в общем-то, сам хорош, так что для начала он спокойно говорит: «Это мой парень». «Блестящий», сплёвывая ему под ноги, бросает: «Что-то не видно». Но исчезает в толпе таких же молодых и красивых.

А Стивен обхватывает Тони за талию. Тони медленно разворачивается в его руках. Чёрная шляпа куда-то делась, но глаза Тони закрыты. 

«Ты передумал», — читает Стивен по его губам. 

Кричать бессмысленно, от рёва музыки он не слышит даже собственных мыслей. Поэтому он просто говорит:

— Я хочу тебя.

Тони кладёт горячие ладони на его плечи, не открывая глаз.

— Я хочу тебя, и это почти невыносимо. 

Тони обхватывает его за шею огненными руками.

— Я как чёрная дыра, — говорит, наконец. — Рядом со мной всё рушится.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в чёрных дырах, — шепчет Стивен. — Рядом с тобой время длится вечно, а вокруг тебя вращается галактика, или может быть, даже вселенная. Я точно знаю, я читал книжку. Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Тони мотает головой:

— А вдруг я открою глаза, и всё исчезнет?

Стивен прижимает его плавящееся тело к себе, крепко-крепко, и они оказываются на яхте.

Будто гигантская волна, на них обрушивается тишина. 

Нет, не тишина — тысячи звуков. Плеск волн, негромкая музыка из магнитолы, которую он забыл выключить. Крики чаек. Писк маленького робота. Дыхание.

— Тогда не открывай, — говорит Стивен, и целует его.

Целоваться с Тони Старком оказывается самой естественной вещью на свете.

 

* * *

Стивен заходит в конференц-зал последним, с опозданием на три минуты. Эти три минуты он себе, вероятно, долго ещё не простит — за то, что лицо Тони принимает какое-то совершенно безоружное выражение. За то, что Тони как будто решил уже про себя, что Стивен не придёт. 

Эти три минуты, как и предыдущие полдня, Стивен думал чёрт знает о чём. Сегодня утром он открыл со «Светлячка» два портала: один — для Тони, в его мастерскую, другой — для себя, в библиотеку Храма. Сегодня утром Тони поймал его за запястье и сказал: «Если ты хочешь, всё это останется здесь».

Толпа супергероев уже расселась по местам, и все смотрят на него, приросшего к дверному косяку.

Стивен вдруг точно понимает, что ему делать. 

Он пересекает зал. Мимо большого круглого стола, мимо внимательных взглядов.

Подходит к Тони. Тот вскидывает голову. От выгоревших волос всё ещё пахнет солью.

Стивен наклоняется и целует его. Короткий поцелуй в губы, в рамках приличия, но определённо не дружеский.

Отрываясь, смотрит в его светлеющие глаза, быстро целует ещё раз в уголок рта и как ни в чём не бывало садится на свободный стул рядом с ним.

Тони под столом берёт его за руку.

— Фу-уу! — демонстративно тянет Человек-Паук.

— Что я говорила? В людей нужно верить, — Кэрол Дэнверс поворачивается к Наташе Беннер. — А теперь давай сюда мою сотню.

— Нат! — укоризненно говорит Брюс.

— Наконец-то, — возвещает Джеймс Роудс и почему-то смотрит на него, Стивена, с одобрением.

— Век бы вас всех не видел, — удовлетворённо ворчит Тони. — Уйти, что ли, в отставку… 

— Ещё чего, — тут же отзывается Стив Роджерс.

— Может, всё-таки перейдём к повестке дня? — интересуется Стивен, а наклонившись к уху Тони, шепчет: — Пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

— Поддерживаю, Корпус Нова сам в себя не вступит, — говорит Тони, и наклонившись к нему, шепчет в ответ: — Ты должен мне нормальный танец.


End file.
